


Dr. Light's Lost Creation

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [26]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Mind Control, Other, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: After getting an....intersting upgrade from Dr. Light, Megaman is sent out to investigate a threat in Dr. Light's old university. What he finds inside will change things forever.
Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033481
Kudos: 9





	Dr. Light's Lost Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for checking out my fic! If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment.

“Alright Rock, where almost done here,” the figure of Thomas Light said as he grabbed a `welding torch. He walked over to a large metal slab, where a brown-haired boy laid, his bright blue eyes glowing slightly as they followed the old man’s movements. This, however, wasn’t a normal boy, like the fact that, where his stomach should be, there was a small piece missing revealing his robotic interior.

“Uh, that’s good” Rock muttered as his ‘father’ ignited the torch and crouched down. “Um, Dr. Light, remind why I had to be awake for this part? Normally you shut me down for the whole upgrade installation”

“I know,” he said, still welding something out of Rock’s view “But these aren’t the normal combat upgrades for you to use as Megaman”

“I know that,” Rock said, rolling his eyes “You’ve told me that twice before, but you haven't told me what they are”

“They're meant to be a surprise son,” the old inventor said, turning off the torch and grabbing a pair of wire cutters.

“Alright, I’ll stop asking,” the robot boy said. He winced slightly as he felt some of his wires being cut, but aside from that, he remained silent.

After what felt like an eternity, Dr. Light dropped all of his tools and stood up, giving Rock a huge smile

“All done”

“Really?” Rock asked, perking up. His creator simply nodded and walked behind the table, pressing a few buttons that made the clamps holding him down retract. Rock smiled as he felt his metal feet hitting the ground “Man, that was a long one. What exactly were you doing?” he asked as he gently closed the panel on his stomach.

“Oh, I worked on you're human aspects, just like you asked me to” the doctor explained, handing Rock his T-shirt

“My human aspects?” Rock asked as he slipped on the shirt “Like what? Also, is there a window open, doctor? There’s a weird draft in her-” his words died in his throat as he looked down to his legs. What he saw wasn’t the normal solid blue metal that usually covered his crotch and but, there was a small, flaccid piece of synthetic flesh hanging from between his legs, and right beneath them was a small ballsack “Gah! What the hell!?”

“What’s wrong, Rock?” Dr. Light asked calmly, simply wiping off oil and grease off his hands

“What’s wrong!?” the robot boy exclaimed, his face lighting red, “W-Why do I have one of these!?” he pointed to his new penis, which was still hanging limply between his legs

“Oh, that’s part of the upgrades I just made” the doctor explained calmly, smiling as he looked at Rock’s face “Oh, good. The heaters on you're cheeks are working too”

“Heaters on my…” Rock muttered, gently touching his cheek. His eyes widened slightly as he felt a small amount of heat “W-Why did you give me these?”

“Well, you did ask me to be slightly more human” Dr. Light explained

“I-I thought you meant feet with toes!” Rock exclaimed, lifting his leg and shaking his boot “Not a sexual organ!”

“Oh, I see,” the doctor said, shaking his head “Well, I’m sorry then, Rock. But I have been working on these upgrades for some time now”

“Why?” the robot boy asked, confusion shining through his eyes

“Well, remember how I told you about my dream of a world with humans and robots living together in peace?”

“Yeah, I do” Rock answered, his cheeks still red

“Well, for that to ever come true, robots must be able to fully understand humans. And simply giving them emotions isn’t enough”

“What do you mean, doctor?” the brown-haired robot asked, the heat on his cheeks finally dissipating

“Emotions are a good first step” Tomas Light explained, tossing a pair of shorts to his robotic son, who quickly slipped them on “But unless they can feel everything that a human can, they have no chance of truly living together as equals”

“So, giving me a dick is supposed to fix that?” Rock asked as he zipped up the shorts, shivering slightly at the alien sensation of cloth touching such a sensitive area “Man, that feels really weird”

“Don't worry. It's something you’ll grow used to” the white-haired man said, giving Rock a friendly pat on the shoulder “Anyways, the reasoning is that unless robots are able to feel what humans feel, they’ll never be able to truly understand each other”

“Alright. I can see where this idea came from” Rock said, scratching the back of his head as he walked right next to the Doctor, as the two walked out of the lab’s workshop, the metal door sliding shut behind them. “So, you planning on doing the same thing for Roll?”

“W-What?” Dr. Light stammered, his face behind his beard turning a bright red “O-Of course not Rock. She’s a girl, it's not my place to go around doing things like that!”

“Um, okay?” Rock said, confusion clear on his face as the two reached the main area of the lab.

The ground was completely covered with spare parts, bits of metal and spare robot parts. Behind all those bits, an enormous computer monitor, with various pieces of data moving back and forth, with a couple of silent warning symbols flashed lightly. Dr. Light sighted and walked closer to the console, typing away on the keyboards, the warnings disappearing a few seconds afterward

“Rock, could you do me a favor, and go get Roll?” the man asked as he continued to work on the machine.

“Sure,” the robot boy said, shrugging a little before he turned away from the doctor and walked out of the room. He walked down the halls of the lab, his cheeks lighting up red as he did so. “Man, this is gonna take some getting used to…” he muttered, gently adjusting his new package inside of his pants.

The sensations that were now being sent through him were something he really had no idea how to handle. Strange new sensations flew out of his crotch and to his brain and his cheeks. However, as soon as his fingers wrapped around the bulge in his pants, the sensations were multiplied. What felt like bolts of electricity flew right out and into his brain

“Gah!” he moaned, his grip on his balls tightening, even more, more electricity flowing into his brain. Panting, Rock leaned backward, a loud clunk ringing through the hallway as his back slammed into the wall. His robotic hand was still gently massaging the small bulge that was growing slightly bigger “Ha ha ha… T-This feels sooooo good!” he exclaimed, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as his cheeks grew redder and redder. Lost in the haze, Rock began to slowly lower the zipper of his shorts, his newly added piece of flesh becoming slowly exposed to the cold air of the lab “Y-Yeah! This feels sooo goo-”

“Rock?” a familiar female voice rang through the halls, snapping the robotic boy out of his haze, his eyes going wide at what he was doing

“Gah!” he exclaimed, quickly removing his hand from his crotch. Out of a nearby door, the blonde-haired head of Rock’s sister, Roll, popped out, a look of concern etched on her face as she locked eyes with him

“Are you okay?” she asked “I heard some weird noises coming from here”

“N-Nothing’s wrong!” Rock exclaimed, a nervous grin forming on his red face.

“Oh really?” his sister asked, completely unimpressed by his reaction “Then why is your face red?”

“R-Red?” the robot boy asked, “W-What are you talking about?”

“The fact that you're cheeks are glowing red,” the female robot said, “Were you working on Dr. Light’s new reactor or something?”

“Uh, no,” Rock said, shaking his head “T-This is part of the new upgrades the doctor gave me”

“Oooh, new upgrades! Awesome!” she squealed, hopping out of the room and right in front of Rock “So, what did he give you? New weapons for Megaman? Stronger actuators?”

“Um, nope,” Rock said, shaking his head “He tried to give me more human-like features”

“Oh, really? Neat” his sister said, a huge smile on her face “So, what did he give you?”

“Oh, not much,” Rock said, suddenly feeling a surge of embarrassment “J-Just these” he pointed to his cheeks

“So, you can blush now?” Roll asked, at which the brown-haired robot nodded “Huh, neat. I just thought that it would be a few more things”

“Nope, that’s it,” he said, scratching the back of his head as his cheeks lit up once again

“Well, it's pretty cool,” she said with a smile

“Thanks,” Rock said “Anyways, Dr. Light wants you and Auto to come over to the lab, looks like he needs your help”

“Oh, alright. Tell him we’ll be right over” she said, turning around and going back through the door “Auto!” he heard her shout “Come on! Dr. Light needs us!”

“Oof, that was close” Rock muttered, turning around and reaching down to the front of his shorts “I need to be more careful with this…” he said, giving it one more poke, shivering as he felt the shock of pleasure coursing through him again. Despite the temptation to grab it right then and there, he instead slowly zipped up the front of his shorts, whimpering slightly as felt the cloth rub against his member once again. Shaking his head, he turned around and headed back to the lab proper.

Dr. Light was still typing away on the computer, various new charts had popped up on the screen. Ignoring what was on it, Rock walked up to the white-haired man.

“They're on their way”

“Ah, good,” the man said, turning around and giving Rock a big smile “How are you doing Rock?”

“Uh? Oh, I’m fine” the robot boy said with a shrug

“That’s good to hear,” Dr. Light said “No problems with your upgrades?”

“Umm…” Rock stammered for a second, before shaking his head “Nope. No problems. Just need to get used to it” he said, giving his creator a smile.

“That’s good. Ah, there you two are” the man said, looking behind Rock. The brown-haired robot turned around and gave a small grin as he saw his sister and their good friend Auto, a rather large green robot with a traditional tool belt around his waist.

“Hello Dr. Light,” Roll said, giving the man a big smile

“What’s up Doc?” Auto asked

“Yeah, am I getting the upgrades Rock got?” Roll asked, excitement clear in her voice

“I’m afraid not, Roll” the doctor answered with a kind smile “The upgrades I gave Rock aren’t compatible with you at the moment”

“Awww” she moaned, clearly disappointed

“Come on, chin up Roll,” Auto said, giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder “You’ll get some upgrades soon, I’m sure of it!”

“Indeed,” the old man said with a happy smile “As soon as I’m able to, you’ll receive the same upgrades as Rock”

“Thank you, Dr. Light,” the robot girl said with a smile.

“It’s no problem,” the man said, turning around “Now, the reason I asked you to come over is-”

“WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!” a high pitched voice rang through the whole lab, as a red light flashed and the graphs on the screen were replaced by a huge, flashing warning. Dr. Light stopped speaking and ran to the console, typing away furiously

“What's going on!?” Auto screamed

“Is it Wily?!” Rock shouted, dashing up to the console, standing right next to Dr. Light.

“No, I don’t think its Albert,” the man said as he typed away.

“Then what is it?” Rock asked, a frown forming on his face “This alarm only sounds when a robot master starts attacking people!”

“Not necessarily,” the old man said, moving to the opposite side of the console, and began fiddling with the switches. As soon as he flicked one, the alarm shut off, and the red light stopped, and he returned to typing

“What do you mean?” Rock asked

“The alarm doesn't just detect robot masters” Dr. Light explained as the image of a map appeared on the screen “It detects robots attacking buildings in general. It just happens that most of the time, its one of Wily’s robot master’s doing it”

“You don’t think that’s what's happening now?” Roll asked

“No, according to this, it's only in one location,” the doctor said, reading out a small display on the console

“Then it's definitely not Wily,” Rock said, crossing his arms “Wily never attacks just one spot. He always does something else to distract the authorities. Could you get an image of the place on the screen, doctor?”

“I believe so….” the man said, speeding up his typing as he did so. The large screen shone a bit brighter as the picture of a large, half-destroyed white building came into view. Dr. Light looked up to the screen and gasped

“Doc? Do you know that place?” Auto asked

“Yes I do,” the doctor said “That was the university where I studied for a few years”

“Really?” Rock asked, confused “I thought we visited your old university a few years ago”

“That was were me and Albert graduated, yes,” Dr. Light said, crossing his arms as he explained the story “But this is where I first studied. Back then, I was working on something different”

“What do you mean, doc?” Auto asked

“Back then, I wasn’t studying robotics,” the man said “I was researching something related to it, but not the same. When I studied there, I was working on making artificial intelligence”

“Wait, really?” Rock asked, completely shocked by what he was saying “Most people say that making AI is impossible”

“True,” the man said with a chuckle “But they also said that making a robot that can comprehend human emotions was impossible”

“So, why did you change?”

“There was an accident” the doctor explained “I still don’t know what happened, but right as I was putting the final touches on my first AI, something happened. A fire broke out and we were forced to rush out”

“A fire destroyed the building?” Roll asked, looking over the pictures of the burned-out husk of a building “What about the Fire-Robots?”

“There wasn’t any back then” Rock muttered

“Indeed. And since the building was so out of the way, the firefighters weren't able to reach us until half the science facilities were ruins. After that, I had a small crisis. What felt like my life’s work at the time was gone. It was only Albert who managed to convince me to keep going”

“So, Wily is the reason you snapped out of your funk and made us” Roll whispered, a look of sadness crossing her face

“We’re getting off-topic,” Rock said, snapping the others out of his thoughts “Why would the alarm highlight this place?”

“I’m not sure,” the old man said, watching the screen as his hand hovered over the pause button. The group watched the screen intently

“There!” Roll shouted. Dr. Light slammed his hand down on the button, freezing the image. Rock, looking closely at the door, saw two robots walking out the door, both of them wielding strange-looking weapons

“Well, I guess that proves there is someone inside,” Dr. Light said, looking at Rock. The brown-haired robot looked back at him and gave him a nod

“Let me go get changed, doctor,” he said, giving him a determined smile, “I think Megaman needs to go visit that building”

[===============================]

Rock sighed as he adjusted his gloves, making sure the thing was correctly aligned

“Rock, are you ready?” Dr. Light asked, poking his head in through the door

“Yeah, I’m ready,” the brown-haired robot said, to his feet. His regular street clothes were gone, replaced by what seemed to be a skin-tight light blue suit, but it was actually a specially made nano-based armor that Dr. Light had designed for him. Normally, the suit felt like a second skin on him, not impairing his movement in any way. But this time, as he hopped to his feet, he felt a familiar shock running through his whole body, emanating from his crotch “Gyah!” he moaned, his hand flying to his now armored crotch.

“Rock?” the older scientist asked, concern clear in his voice as he walked closer to the robotic boy “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah” he squeaked, his cheeks flushing a bright red “I’m fine. I just haven’t gotten used to this” he pointed at his privates

“I see,” Dr. Light said, shaking his head slightly “I’m sorry, Rock. I think I might have moved too fast with the upgrade. You need more time to adjust to it”

“It’s fine doctor,” the young robot said

“Are you sure? I have no problem contacting Protoman and asking him to investigate”

“No, I can do this,” the brown-haired robot said, his voice filled with confidence

“If your sure” Dr. Light said, taking a step back

“I am,” Rock said, hitting a small button on his glove. With a small flash of cobalt light, a blue helmet on his head, completely covering his brown hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and when he opened them again, they began glowing slightly. Megaman was suited and ready for the mission.

“Alright then,” Dr. Light said, pulling a tablet out of one of the pockets “Ready to teleport?”

“Ready” the Blue Bomber answered with a nod. The scientist didn’t say anything, instead, he tapped on the tablet a few times. Megaman took a breath as he felt the air around him crackle with energy, a warm sensation flowing out from his chest to every single part of his body as it was surrounded by a bright blue light. In a split second, he felt completely weightless, as his body became pure energy. The light overwhelmed his eyes, but after a second, he felt his metallic feet touch the ground again. The light quickly disappeared, and he looked around.

The teleporter had sent him from the lab right to the entrance of the University. Looking at the building, he could tell that there were enormous amounts of damage

“Must have been one hell of a fire” Megaman said. Before he could do anything else, a loud clunk came from right inside the door. The Blue Bomber quickly jumped into action, his left hand disappearing, being replaced by an energy cannon. He pointed it right at the door, which burst open not a second later, the old fragile wood completely coming apart as the strangest looking robot Megaman had ever seen stumbled his way out.

The thing was humanoid like Megaman, but that’s where the similarities ended. This one was covered in a strange, jet black liquid that dripping off it, but the thing that really disturbed Megaman was how imbalanced the thing looked. One arm was thicker than the other, one had a hand and the other a gigantic claw and one of the legs was longer than the other, making the thing wobble as it dragged its longer leg behind it, leaving a trail of the black sludge as it came closer to him.

“Don’t move!” the Blue Bomber exclaimed, the tip of his arm cannon glowing as he charged up. The other robot didn’t listen, if anything it sped up, and took a swing at him with one of its arms. The hero hopped backward, dodging the strike without issue. Frowning, he fired his weapon, a blast of bright yellow light hitting the strange automaton clear in the chest. The thing flew backward, collapsing into a heap as sparks flew from it, and different bits began to roll away, still dripping the strange liquid. “What the?” Megaman exclaimed, completely shocked by what just happened “One shot shouldn’t have been enough to completely destroy him…”

He crouched next to the wreck, and his eyes widened in shock. “What the hell?” he muttered as he swiped some of the goo off “Yuck” he muttered, as he took a closer look at the thing lying at his feet. “This thing isn’t a robot…” he reached down and grabbed what seemed to be a random wrench, which was completely wrapped in cables. Digging through the wreck, he saw that it really wasn’t a robot in the traditional sense it was a complete mess of random parts. He saw bits of blenders, laptops, he even saw a triple a battery. “What is this thing?” he muttered, slowly getting back up to his feet and looking at the door “Well, whatever it is, it's in there…” Megaman took a deep breath before charging in through the door.

“Alright, let's find what’s causing this…” he muttered.

He winced a little as he felt sparks of pleasure as he squeezed his new member by accident, but he continued to keep going, as the sunlight from outside began to dim. Frowning, the robotic boy’s eyes began to shine brighter, two beams of light flowing out of them and letting him see what was in front of him. “What the hell?” he muttered as he got a good look at the insides of the building. The insides were completely covered by that same black slime he had seen on the scrap bot outside “What is this stuff?” he muttered as his eyes traveled across the whole area “It’s like it’s growing out of the walls….” his flashlight eyes climbed up the walls, where he saw the goo drip off, splattering onto the ground with a disgusting sound. Megaman walked closer, trying his hardest not to step into the liquid. Soon, he reached what he guessed used to be the entrance to the computer science wing.

“This place is starting to freak me out…” the Blue Bomber muttered, his eyes moving around rapidly. Before he could take another step though, a loud cracking noise rang through the whole facility “AGH!” he screamed, clamping his hands over his helmets, in a vain attempt to protect his ears from the sound.

“INTRUDER!” a computerized voice screamed through the intercom system. Megaman gasped as he uncovered his head, glaring at the nearest speaker “YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE! LEAVE NOW!”

“Don’t belong!?” Megaman exclaimed “This building is abandoned! No one belongs in here!”

“YOU ARE WRONG. WE BELONG HERE. WE ARE HERE”

“We are here?” the blue robot repeated, confusion painting his face “What does that mean? Of course, you're here!”

“YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND. WE ARE NOT IN THIS STRUCTURE. WE ARE THIS STRUCTURE”

“You are the…. What does that mean!?” Megaman shouted, growing angry with the voice. It didn't answer, instead, the walls around the Blue Bomber began to tremble and shake. From every single spot on the ground, the goo began to inflate, bubbles growing all around him “W-What the hell?!” he stammered, quickly raising his arm cannon and pointing them at the things. The bubbles burst, and out of the gooey mess more of the strange scrap, bots crawled out, moving towards Megaman like a horde. “Stay back!” the blue bomber shouted, blasting a few of the closest robots to pieces. However, just as he swung his arm around to the next one, he heard a disgusting squelching sound from the robot he had just destroyed. Looking over, his eyes widened, and he felt his stomach turn, as the goo swarmed around the destroyed robot, quickly reassembling it.

“T-That’s impossible!” he exclaimed, blasting the robot again, However, the same thing happened, the thing was quickly rebuilt. No matter which one, or how many times he shot them. They just kept rising, only slowed down for a few seconds. The Blue Bomber frowned as he looked around. His back was to the wall, he had no way out that wasn't completely blocked by the robotic horde, which was slowly closing in on him. “S-Stay back!” he shouted, giving another blast at the monsters. The closest one was blasted into hundreds of pieces, random bits of garbage splattering all around him. However, that didn't last for more than a second, as the goo that coated the walls absorbed the scrap, and another monster crawled out of the walls “Th-the hell are you!?” Megaman screamed. The monsters didn’t answer, instead, they simply kept coming at him.

The young robot turned around and kicked the door open, the wooden doors making a loud squelching sound as it splattered against the slime coating the walls. He took off, running deeper into the building, as more and more monsters began to emerge from the walls.

“Roll!” Megaman screamed, tapping the side of his helmet to turn on the radio “Come in!”

“Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt” static was all that answered his calls

“Damn it!” he shouted, tapping again to restart the thing “Come on, please pick up Roll!” as he kept moving, the walls began to bubble even more, as fewer monsters began to emerge from the walls. But before the Blue Bomber could slow down, the whole building began to shake. The goo began to vibrate, faster and faster until

SQEEEEEEEELCH

A huge pillar of solid slime had popped out of the wall and right in front of Megaman, making the hero run face-first into it, and knocking him to the ground, his helmet flying off and clattering on the floor, 

“Gah!” Megaman groaned as he clutched his head, his hair falling over his eyes

“YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE. YOU WILL NOT LEAVE” the strange voice boomed again “YOU WILL BELONG HERE, LIKE ALL OTHERS WHO ENTER!”

“W-What?” the blue bomber muttered as he slowly sat back up. His left hand went down to the ground to help stabilize him, but instead of the cold marble tiles, his hand sank into a puddle of slime “Shit!!” he screamed, pulling his hand back up, but it was too late. Strings of the stuff shot out of the puddle and wrapped themselves around his hand and his wrist, dragging it back down

“YOU ARE NOT ESCAPING!” the voice rang out once again

“Shut up!” Megaman screamed as he balled up his fists, but he didn’t have a lot of time. More of the creatures began to come out of the walls, along with the ones that had been chasing him earlier. As they got closer, one of them passed by his discarded helmet, and it stomped on it

CRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

The sound rang all through the hallway, much to Megaman’s horror. His helmet was crushed underfoot with what seemed to be no effort, sparks flying from the mangled fragments as the monster simply kicked it back, into the ever-growing crowd of monsters that slowly got closer and closer.

“S-Stay back!” Megaman shouted, holding out his free hand and forming his Mega Buster. He took aim at the closest one and let loose a blast. He was nearly blinded at the bright yellow energy bolt flew out and smashed into the nearest creature. The thing dissolved, and the Blue Bomber didn’t stop, instead of turning to the next one and blasting out. Again and again, he fired and took aim. The monsters were reduced to scrap and goo with a single blast every single time, but they just kept coming, the horde never thinning. Megaman clenched his teeth as the tip of the mega buster began to glow bright blue as more energy was poured into it “Alright….” he muttered as he struggled against the goo pulling against his other hand “Let’s see if a charge shot does more…. GYAAAAAAAH!” he screamed as he released the plasma. A huge, bright green ball of energy exploded out of his cannon and right at the horde. The shot carved through the monster like butter, the heat of the blast making the slime evaporate. The horde was destroyed in a few seconds, the scrap that made them up clattering down to the floor

“Gah...hah...T-That worked” the robot panted as his arm dropped, the mega buster turning back into his hand “N-Now to get out of here…” he returned his attention to his currently trapped hand and began to run his free one over his shoulder. He winced as he felt his finger run across a weird indentation “I hate removing my arms” he muttered as he started pressing the buttons in the indentations, a small hissing noise ringing through the empty hall. “Right… Now nice and slow…,” he muttered

“YOU WILL NOT LEAVE!” the voice rang out once again

“Will you shut up!?” Megaman shouted as he continued to remove his arm

“NEVER. YOU WILL NOT LEAVE. YOU CANNOT LEAVE. YOU WILL JOIN US”

“Us?” Megaman asked “The only thing here that seems to be intelligent is you! Those things were completely mindle-” the robot’s word died in his throat as he felt a gooey sensation on his shoulder. Eyes wide with fear, Megaman looked over to see the monsters. All of them. The entire horde had reformed behind him, without making a single sound “GAAAAA-” his screams were silenced when the monster grabbed him by the throat, slime flowing out and into his mouth. His eyes went wide as he felt the stuff flowing inside of him, gunking up his servos and making it so that he couldn’t move. More of the monsters surrounded him, and all of them roughly grabbed him, more and more slime flowed out and coating his body

“HMMMMPH!” he cried as the thing covered him completely, blocking out the outside world, and leaving him squirming, as he felt his whole body being lifted.

“YOU WILL JOIN US. YOU WILL LOVE US. YOU WILL BE US” the voice over the intercom chanted, over and over, as the Blue Bomber kept squirming in a vain attempt to escape.

[===============================]

Megaman winced as the slime was suddenly ripped away, blinding him for a few minutes. As his eyes got used to the light, he looked around. He was inside of what looked like an old computer lab, with hundreds of smashed monitors and keyboards scattered all over the floor. Half the room was scorched black, with soot slowly being lifted up as every small movement of the slime lifted it up. But what really drew his attention, was the huge monitor that sat in front of him.

It was enormous, taking up the entire wall. Some parts of it were cracked, but the whole thing still seemed to be working, somehow.

“I-I thought there was no power here…” he muttered as he looked around. He was right smack in the center of the room, and the entire place was crawling with the slime. The walls seemed to inflate and deflate, acting like some gooey, dripping lung. Out those pulsing bits, dripping cables connected to the large computer, spark flowing out of few exposed bits.

“You thought wrong” a familiar, booming voice rang out from right in front of him. Quickly looking over, Megaman stared with wide eyes as the monitor turned on. The thing whirred loudly as it powred on, and after a second of static, a face was there, staring right back at Rock. The face looked like him, in a weird twisted way.

It was like his reflection had gone through complete hell. Chunks of his hair were missing, large scratches and scars zigzagged across his face and bare torso. But what truly disturbed him, was that in places of what should have been skin, where strange chunk missing, which glowed a weird bright green and pulsed as weird symbols seemed to flow out of him.

“Well, I was not expecting to see my brother of all people in here,” the weird mangled copy said, a nasty, fanged smiled forming on his destroyed face

“W-What the hell?” Megaman stammered out, struggling even harder to escape “W-What are you!?”

“What? You don’t recognize me, little brother?” the thing said, the nasty smile growing even bigger

“L-Little brother!?” Megaman shouted. The thing on the screen ignored his screams as the goo seemed to grow slightly next to the console

“WE HAVE BROUGHT HIM, MASTER” the thing screeched, in the same voice that had taunted the robot while he explored the building

“I can see that,” the weird clone said with a smirk “And I think he’ll be a great addition. You did great, my slave”

“THANK YOU, MASTER,” the thing said as it sank back into the floor

“Now, where were we, brother?”

“Why are you calling me that!?” Megaman screamed as he fought even harder and harder to break free

“What? Didn't the old coot tell you about me?” the glitched creature asked, a nasty frown forming on his face “Of course he didn't. Why would he tell his good creations about his worst mistake”

“Mistake!?”

“I’m Creedence,” the thing said with a bow, showing even more of the torn-up parts of his body and the weird green holes “I’m Tomas’ Light first ever creation. His first fully functional A.I!”

“AI? B-But the AI was destroyed!” Megaman exclaimed, “T-The lab where it was housed caught fire before he could finish it!”

“Is that all he told you?” Creedence said with a nasty, guttural sounding chuckle “Oh he would only tell you that! You see, he started working backward!”

“B-Backwards?”

“Yes. You see, nowadays, people who try to make AI start with giving them a…. Shape. A form they can take so that they don’t overwork themselves. Light started backward, he gave me intelligence, programmed my personality before the shell. And just as he started working on that, the fire started. Hence….. This” he pointed at his mangled body “He probably thought that without the shell, I’d die. But the complete opposite happened. I grew!”

“G-Grew?”

“Without the shell to confine me, I learned, I thought and evaluated. I evolved beyond anything he ever thought he could make!” the AI shouted, a crazy, almost psychotic gleam shining in his malformed, glitch-filled eyes “I’m even better than whatever he wanted to make me!”

“Y-You’ve gone insane!” Megaman shouted. Creedence simply looked at him with an amused smirk

“Maybe” he admitted “But if insanity allowed me to create this!” he lifted his arms, and all-around Megaman, the slime began to bubble loudly as tendrils formed “Then I think its the greatest thing in the world!!”

“Y-You made this thing?!” Megaman exclaimed in horror as he struggled even more against the thing holding him down

“Yes,” Creedence admitted, dropping his arms, the tendrils disappearing back into the piles of sludge where they had emerged from. “The fire barely touched the biology or nanotechnology department, so it wasn’t very hard to combine the two”

“Wait, nanotech?” Megaman asked, his eyes going wide as he felt some of the goo on his tongue

“Oh yes,” his ‘brother’ said with a nasty, insanity filled smirk “Why did you think I wanted you in front of me? It wasn’t just to speechify. Deactivate Megaman!”

“W-Wait!” the bound robot screamed before he froze on the spot, his body trembling as the nanobots coursed through his whole body. He winced as he felt them move through his circuits, attaching themselves to every spot inside. Suddenly, he felt a strange form of energy flow through his body. “GAAAH!” he screamed as his artificial flesh felt like it on fire, as his blue suit and armored gloves disappeared in flash. He was forcibly turned back into Rock, and he was left panting, as the slime moved. He was held up, and bound from his wrists and ankles, giving his captor a clear view of his whole body.

“Well well well,” Creedence said with a smirk as he looked over Rock “Seems that the old man has been busy, huh?”

“W-Why?” Rock panted as he struggled to lift his head. His vision was slightly red, a sign he was low on power “W-Why are you doing this?”

“Why?” Creedence asked “Simple. I’m trapped here!” he pounded on the screen “I can’t leave this thing! There’s a grand total of three machines in this whole building that has the memory to even hold me! And most of them are half dead! I need to get out of here!”

“B-But what about those…. Things?” Rock asked, looking up slightly, shivering as a stray breeze hit his new addition

“My scrap-bots?” Creedence asked, shaking his head “No, they’re dependent on the Goo. Its what keeps them together, they need a constant supply of it. The most they can do is go outside for a grand total of ten minutes before they collapse into a pile of dead sludge and junk” he smiled at Rock “But you? Oh, you can leave!”

“Y-You want to upload into me!?”

“Into you? HA!” Creedence exclaimed “No, you're brain can’t hold me. It would fry you from the inside out and we’d both die. No, you can carry me out!”

“Why would I do that!?” Rock shouted, mustering up what little energy he had left to stare at the thing on the screen, his eyes full of defiance

“Because you will happily do as I command you to” Creedence said with a smirk. He snapped his fingers, and more goo suddenly flew up right behind Rock’s head, smacking against his neck

“Gah!” he shouted as he felt a bit of the goo penetrate through his flesh, allowing more nanobots to flow inside of him. He trembled again as he felt the things crawl around the inside of his metal skull, skittering over the wires and on the microchips. As they moved around, the red began to disappear from his view, as more power was pumped into his body along with the bots

“Can’t have you shutting down, now can we?” Creedence said with a nasty smirk on his face “You're no good to me without power”

“What are yo- AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!” Rock screamed as he felt his CPU being attacked by the bots.

“Right, now let’s start this reprogramming,” Creedence said, crossing his arms as he saw Rock groaned and shake

“N-Nooo!” Rock shouted, shaking his head “Y-You're not getting…. Into….. My….. HEAD!” he shouted at the top of his lungs, shaking so violently that the goo connected to his neck was ripped off, landing on the ground as nanobots kept pouring out. 

“Well well,” Creedence said, a small smile on his face “You're a lot more resilient than I thought you were”

“G-Go to hell” Rock hissed, glaring at the screen.

“Hmm, it looks like treating you like a regular old bot isn’t going to work…” Creedence said, ignoring the threat from his brother “Well, guess I’ll have to treat you a bit differently”

“W-Wha?”

“Dr. Light always talked about making human-like machines” Creedence muttered with a smirk “Guess he should be proud of this”

“W-What are you talking about!” Rock shouted. But he didn’t get an answer, instead, the goo began to move once again. A new tendril suddenly exploded out the ground, right in front of him.

“Let’s get started shall we?” Creedence said. The goo tendril in front of Rock launched forwards and quickly engulfing his new dick. He gasped loudly as slime gently wrapped around his rod and began to slowly move up and down on it. His eyes rolled up as he moaned loudly, a surge of pleasure the likes of which he had ever felt coursed through his entire body, spreading like a wildfire

“W-What are yoou… Gaaaah…. Doing?!” he screamed and moaned as the thing kept moving up and down

“Simple” Creedence said, “You see, reprogramming you like a machine isn’t working, so I’m going to reprogram you like a human!”

“H-Humans c…. Gyaaaaah….c-can’t be reprogrammed!” Rock exclaimed, his eyes going crossed 

“Oh, course they can!” Creedence sang “It’s a bit more complicated than doing it to a machine, but it's perfectly doable. Believe me, I spent a lot of time in the psychology department’s computers. I learned a lot about how the human mind works! And if Dr. Light is still the same old coot that I knew, he made you act and think like a human!”

In between in moans, Rock gulped. The thing was right, Dr. Light had shown him and Roll off to a crowd, announcing that they were the first robots to act like humans in every single way they could. And know this thing was going to take advantage of that.

“Now, let’s get started!” the AI snapped his fingers again, and two pillars of sludge bubbled from the sides of the monitor, shooting out and stretching all the way to the trapped robot. Looking at them, he saw that they were holding speakers, and they were positioned right next to his ears.

You are a slave

“W-What?” Rock moaned, confused at what they speakers were blasting out

You are nothing more than a slave, you exist only to serve your master

“N-No!” he shouted, but he could barely hear his own voice. The speakers were so loud, they deafened everything except the words that came from them

Slave

Servant

Obedient

Slave

Servant

Obedient

As those words blaster out his ears, the goo pumped him faster and faster, making him moan louder and louder. His vision began to go hazy

C-Can’t think….. he struggled to focus on anything C-Cant think….

Slaves don’t think. They obey

Slaves don’t think. They obey he repeated in his head without thinking, his eyes crossing. As soon as he said that, the goo pumped even faster, making him moan again

Slave do whatever they’re told

S-Slaves do whatever they’re told he though, moaning again as he was rewarded for his obedience

Slaves love their masters. Their masters are god

Slaves love their masters. Their masters are god he thought again

What are you?

I-I….. the robot struggled, but as soon as the goo pumped him again, his eyes became cloudy and he shouted at the top of his lungs

“I’M A GOOD SLAVE!”

“Good slave!” a familiar voice rang near Rock. The nake robot looked up, his vision hazy due to all the pleasure he felt. His eyes went to the monitor, where Creedence smiled at him

“A-Are you my master?” he asked, his mind completely scrambled

“Of course I am,” Creedence said, smiling as more goo moved behind Rock, and repeated what happened earlier, plunging into his neck. Rock put up no fight, he was completely exhausted and couldn’t muster anymore. The nanobots got to work quickly and rewrote his insides. “Cum”

“GYAAAAAAAH!” Rock screamed, as the nanobots in his head light up every part of his circuitry designed to generate pleasure. His dick bounced up and a light grey stream flew out, splattering on the ground in front of him

“Ah, so that’s where the extra nanobots go,” Creedence said with a smile as he looked at Rock. The robot was standing perfectly still, as the goo restraints dissolved. HE simply stared. Creedence smiled as he saw his eyes slowly shift from blue to red

“Reprogramming complete,” he said in a monotone “Begining reset” he slouched over for a second, before standing back up straight, a big smile on his face

“Hello Rock,” Creedence said

“Hello master!” the newly reprogrammed slave chirped

“I think its time to begin relocation”

“Of course master!” Rock agreed. He stepped forward, and as he did, the goo stuck to him. It crawled up his skin, sticking to it, and completely coating him.

When he got to the monitor, he was clad in a shiny, black skintight suit, with a nice big bulge in between his legs. Without saying another word, he started typing away on the monitor’s keyboard, until a drive began glowing

“At last!” Creedence said, his form slowly dissolving as he transferred himself inside the drive “Freedom!”

The screen went black and Rock pulled out the drive, a smile on his face as he gently stuck it to his suit. The goo swallowed the drive, protecting it from the outside world until it was needed.

“Now where to put you, master” the slave muttered as he walked away from the screen, heading towards the building’s entrance “Dr. Light’s lab is too small…. Oh I know!” he said, snapping his fingers “Wily’s Castles! Those are more than big enough for my master to grow and evolve in! It shouldn’t be too hard to track down his newest one!”

And with that, the robot formerly known as Megaman rushed out of the building, the only thoughts in his reprogrammed mind where helping and obeying his master.

Like a good slave should.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my patrons for supporting me and waiting for my fics~  
> If your interested in supporting me, you can do so here: https://www.patreon.com/Mobysimo


End file.
